


Heaven on a Plate

by SameDestination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pie, Rating: G - Freeform, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameDestination/pseuds/SameDestination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean persuades Cas to try some pie.  The result is unpredictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven on a Plate

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt requested on tumblr. It's basically just my attempt at fluff and humour :)

Dean looked down at his plate, licking his lips and rubbing his hands together.  This had to be the most delicious pie he’d ever set eyes on.  His mouth began to water at the smell of the fresh pastry.  He picked up his fork and was just about to dig in when the sound of wings flapping filled the air and he jumped, dropping the fork onto the plate.

“Jeez, Cas!” he exclaimed, taking a deep breath and picking his fork back up. “Don’t do that!”

“My apologies.”  The angel sat opposite him with the same expression and stance he always had around Dean.

Dean nodded slightly and was about to begin eating again when he felt Castiel’s eyes staring at him.  He looked up at the angel for a few seconds before getting up and grabbing another fork.  When he got back, Cas had a confused look on his face.  Dean slid the fork across the table towards him.

“You should try some, you’d like it,” he said, moving the plate so that it was easier for Cas to reach.

Cas frowned and stared down at the fork.  ”I do not feel hungry.”

Dean rolled his eyes and pushed the fork even closer towards Cas. “You don’t have to be hungry to eat pie. Just try it.”

Cas looked back at Dean, staring into his eyes for a few seconds before taking the fork into his hand gingerly and leaning forwards to examine the pie.  Dean watched him with a grin on his face.  Cas broke a small piece off the crust with the fork and lifted it to his mouth.  He looked to Dean again, as if he was worried he was doing it wrong. Dean nodded reassuringly and watched, almost completely absorbed, as Cas opened his mouth slightly and took the piece of pie into his mouth. After a few seconds of chewing, Cas swallowed making a gulping sound as he set the fork back down on the table.  

Dean looked at him expectantly. “So,” he began. “Pretty good, yeah?” 

Castiel’s big blue eyes came up to gaze into Dean’s.  They seemed to sparkle under the light above them.  Suddenly a large smile spread across his face and he nodded. “I now understand why pie brings you so much joy,” he said before grabbing the fork again and taking an even bigger piece.

Dean chuckled as he watched Cas continue to eat away at the pie.  He tried to get as much as he could, but the angel’s new found love for the apple-filled pastry dessert seemed to have it disappearing within minutes. When Dean took the last bite of the pie, Cas frowned down at the empty plate which was littered with tiny crumbs.  Dean was just about to lift it when Cas snatched it from the table and began licking the crumbs off it with his tongue.  Dean’s eyes widened as he tried hard not to think dirty thoughts whilst watching the angel’s tongue circle the plate.

Finally, Cas set the plate down and looked at Dean.  There was silence for a few seconds before he stood up and grabbed Dean’s hand. “ _More_ ,” he said, his voice almost pleading. “Take me to where you got that.  _Now_ , Dean,” he demanded as he pulled Dean up from his seat.

And that was how Castiel, angel of the Lord, got addicted to pie.  Of course, Dean definitely did not have a problem with this at all.


End file.
